The Elements of Nature
by GumyGrape5794
Summary: Bella Swan is no ordinary girl in fact she is a demi-god. Daughter of Hades. Forks everything is not how it seems, and is Hades still the ruler of the underworld or the ruler of something else. What powers does she have? And who are her brothers?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Draco and Hector, SM owns everything else. Enjoy**

The black marble stone shown in the pale light from the torches mounted to the walls. My bare feet didn't feel the iciness that consisted in the black castle as most _humans_ would. My black tunic dress hugged me around the middle but stopped just above my knees in a loose manner. 

A gold belt wrapped around the middle broke it up as the off the shoulder toga like dress flowed out behind me as I walked quickly towards the dining room. My father had news for my brothers and I. 

"I want you kids to go to high school…in America. With humans…yes, I think that would be good for you three." My father said, his deep whispery voice that would make anyone humble down before his presence filled the room, as we were served breakfast by our demon slaves. 

They're blood shot eyes and black bodies with folded bat like wings hunched over as they bowed before their master, ruler, and king. 

We were having raw steak and blood, my favorite. I looked at father in a incredulous manner, "But, Daddy, I don't want to go to school. Especially with humans!" 

I said, hoping he would listen to me, I'm the youngest between my two other brothers, Draco and Hector. We are triplets, Draco being the eldest, Hector the middle child and I am the youngest. 

"Yes, Father I really would not like to go to school with such stupid and petty humans. I can understand if we went to school with _our _people, but we're not. We wouldn't fit in with humans, we're to different." Draco said trying to reason with my bull headed father. 

However it didn't seem to work, it only made him smile, his long fangs showed over his blood red lips, "But that is where you are wrong my dear children, the place you are going is quite full with supernatural activity. You will fit in better than you think. Now go pack you will be leaving tonight." 

"Where are we going?" Hector said in his deep velvet voice. 

"Forks, Washington." Father replied before disappearing into the shadows. 

Though the fireplace I stepped into a dark dusty old stone like cabin home on top of a hill surrounded by big evergreen trees. A double door entrance led to the outside while winding wooden stairs led to the upper floor of the house. A kitchen, living room and dining room were the first floor while two large bedrooms were upstairs. 

There were large cathedral like windows everywhere letting in natural light. There was a large stone fireplace separating the kitchen but also connected the kitchen as well. 

The fireplace served for both rooms and the large stone of the mantel stood out making it feel like home, the black marble was the same as the castle. There were only dark stained hardwood floors, no carpet but I liked it like that it was very secluded out here and the bare floors only added to that.

My father had left us a lot of money to go and buy things to fill up the house and that is what we were planning on doing this weekend. I ran my hands over the stone counter tops, the same black marble as the fire place. I think I could actually enjoy making this place home. 

I headed upstairs, my brothers had already chosen the rooms they wanted so I made my way down the hall over looking into the family room. 

My brothers rooms were side by side facing the large window wall in the back of the house that was also the family room. There was a door closed at the end of the hallway, curious I made my way towards it revealing a set of stairs. 

Flipping on the light switch I walked up the wooden steps and into another room. The third floor. It was a large loft like room with more windows and dark hard wood floors. It was beautiful and it was my room, I called it. 

Another doorway opened up to a big walk in closet, I did love my clothes and I had a lot of them. Smiling I set down my black bag filled with my sketch journal, some jewelry my father had given me, and a black rose. I think life would be alright here, it was just the matter of giving it a chance. 

Another gift from my father was a car to each of us, Draco received a black Ferrari, Hector got a blood red Lamborghini, and I got a black Escalade. We decided to take my car today for when we go shopping, Seattle was our destination. Draco was driving with Hector in the passenger seat, I sat in the back looking at the passing trees as we drove out of Forks. 

With Draco's driving we reached Seattle in less than two hours which was good, we needed all day to get our furniture, kitchen supplies and other knick-knacks. I drew a layout for the house last night, at least the downstairs portion. 

I wanted a plasma screen TV which we would put above the fireplace, a leather sectional couch, a big shag rug, some lamps and a picture or two. 

For the kitchen I was going to get an oak table, regular glasses, simple cutlery, and plain dishes. Not to mention we needed pots and pans and cooking utensils as well. A coffee maker would be good too, I like coffee for some reason. 

For the dining room the guys wanted to make that into an office so we would need a big desk, maybe floor to ceiling bookshelves and computers. The boys were going to design stuff for their rooms and the same for me. We split the jobs and agreed to meet at three in the food court. 

My job was to get the stuff for the kitchen, so I made my way over to Ethan Allen. Looking through all of the different tables I finally found one I liked, it was a black round table with an hourglass shape that held the table up. It was perfect, now all I needed to do was find some chairs. 

The chairs were all lined up in a row, but most of them were fancy, I didn't need a fancy chair so I headed farther down the row until I came across a country, English farm house style chair. 

It was in a black finish with a light tan straw seat. I bought five of the chairs and the table before heading into Dillard's after filling out the paperwork and worked it out to have everything delivered early next morning. It's not my fault the man who helped me gave into my powers. Walking into the store I headed straight to the home section and looked for dinnerware. 

I found the plain silverware I wanted originally and the stainless steal would be good because of how strong our teeth are compared to normal humans. The plates I found next were perfect, they were an off white with a black band around the rim. It was perfect and the ensemble would all match. I was so excited when I purchased the plates all of the rest of the kitchen aid my brothers and I would need. 

I carried the bags towards the food court and saw my brothers were in the exact same state I was in. We all had bedding for our rooms and home décor. I saw Hector with the Best Buy bags meaning he had bought the computers and all that stuff that goes with it while Draco had some home store bags. 

"The furniture will be here tomorrow, the kitchen stuff that is." I said setting the bags down. 

"Same here, What all did you buy Bella?" Draco asked as we walked out to the car. 

"Just some plates and kitchen stuff, and I got stuff for my room." I said, "I got stuff for my room too!" Hector said excited. 

My brothers were very much a like in appearance but personality wise, they were complete opposites. Draco was quiet, reserved and held back. 

He had the air of mystery around him while Hector was outgoing, loud, and easy-going. I was a mix of them, like Draco I was quiet and more shy around new people, however once I felt more comfortable I was a lot more easy-going like Hector. 

Anyone could tell we were triplets, especially my brothers. We all had ridiculously curly dark brown, almost black, hair, pale white skin, and dark reddish brown marble like eyes. My brothers were built and tall standing easily at 6'4", while I was shorter and stood at 5'5". 

My hair was much longer than my brothers, it fell all the way to my waist in tight coils. I loved my hair, it was thick and had a lot of volume as it hung down in tight curls. My brothers hair was very similar to mine but it hung below their ears in the same coil like fashion. 

We had pale skin that was deathly white and dark reddish brown eyes. We got our eyes from our father, in fact we have all our genes from our father. Being who he is his genes were much more powerful than my mothers, who was a simple human. She died during childbirth, I never met her. 

School was starting in an hour and I was already ready to go. The furniture was all here and set up, rooms were painted, pictures hung, rugs laid out and things put away. 

The house was done and I was very pleased with how it came out. Hector was fascinated by the plasma screen hanging over the fireplace that he went out and bought one for his room, Draco's room and the office, which I thought was a bit much but I kept my mouth shut. 

I dressed in all black, big surprise. Black skinny jeans and with a loose fitting black top that wrapped around my torso and into a bow in the front. Since it was chilly out and my brothers and I had to keep up appearances I threw on a black sweater leaving it open so that the shirt underneath could be seen. My black diamond pendent hung down in between my cleavage. 

The diamond was medium in size and was a long teardrop shaped cut. My father made it when I was a baby, he says it's made of fire and the black diamond represents the souls of the underworld. I have never taken it off. 

Slipping on my plain black flats as my brothers raced down the stairs or rather launched themselves over the balcony. My brothers were dressed in all black same as me. 

Dark wash jeans, black loafers and black muscle shirts were what they wore, I don't think anyone will be able to tell them apart except for the tattoos on their left arms. 

Yes, we had tattoo's, mine were not on my left arm, but on my right and went onto the back of my neck and then down my spine. They were swirls that were intricate and detailed as they danced down my body. A sign of royalty, my brothers tattoos were Greek symbols only worn by the Gods. 

They also represented royalty and the power they held. My brothers markings spoke of death, evil, fire, blood, the moon and the elements. 

I sighed grabbing my black Prada bag with a notebook and few pens for my classes, I wasn't going to be paying attention anyways. I knew everything they were teaching, hell, I lived through everything they were teaching. I would graduate in my sleep. 

The sign for Forks High Home of the Spartans showed up way to quickly for my liking. Draco pulled into the parking space next to a silver Volvo where a group of people were standing. I stepped out of the car with Hector's help only to catch the eyes of the most dazzling man I have ever laid on eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**He was beautiful, breathtaking and dazzling. He was tall and built but in a subtle way, his broad shoulders tapering into a well defined chest and abs that you could easily see through his white button up shirt. I took in a sharp intake of breath, his liquid honey eyes bore into mine making me weak in the knees. His pale white skin was flawless and hard as granite, he was a vampire. **_

_**I could instantly tell by his musky sweet smell that made me dizzy. He smiled a lop sided grin, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Who are you?" **_

_**His voice was like velvet, smooth pristine velvet. His bronze colored hair didn't lay flat and stood up everywhere like he had just rolled out of bed. It looked soft as silk and I felt the need to run my fingers through it. **_

"_**My name is Bella…Swan, Bella Swan." I said almost forgetting to say my new last name. My brothers and I don't have last names so my father had to make one up for us since every other person in the world had a last name. I know my brothers are rolling their eyes, "I'm Draco, and this is Hector. It was a pleasure to meet you but we need to go now to receive our schedules." Draco said in a calm but harsh voice, it was his way of telling Edward to leave me alone. **_

_**I wanted to stay and learn more about this Edward Cullen but with Hector pulling on my arm and Draco in a searing mood as he walked next to us. "Draco you need to calm down, you're scaring people and that is not what Father wanted from us, relax." I said trying to calm him down. **_

"_**He is a vampire Bella, he is below us, how do you think Father would feel if you succumbed to being with one of them? We own them Bella." **_

"_**Stop it Draco, we do not own **_**them. That is a terrible thought, Father is the king and we are the princes and princess. They are no different than us, and if I want to get to know him I will. Now calm down before you freak the rest of the school out." **

**I looked around us to see the other students of Forks High looking at us like we were Jason or Freddie Kruger. It was a little unnerving but I just let it go, I didn't plan on making friends with any of the humans anyway. **

**We walked into the plan looking school office where a secretary was sitting behind a desk with a Mac computer in front of her as she typed away furiously. Draco cleared his throat, and smiled his dazzling smile. The lady looked up, her tiny blue eyes went wide but she quickly shook it off. **

"**Hello, you must be the Swan kids, my name is Mrs. Cope." **

"**Hello Mrs. Cope, my brother and sister and I were hoping we could get our schedules." Hector said finishing for Draco. **

**They did that a lot, it was like they were the same person sometimes. Being the youngest of the triplets I was picked on the most and a lot of the times I felt like the odd man out. Hector and Draco never failed to let me forget where I stood with them. They were terrible people and never fail to embarrass me! **

**Mrs. Cope handed us our schedules, a piece of paper where all of our teachers had to sign in to make sure we went to class, a map of the school and an assignment notebook where we could write down our homework. I shoved everything in my purse before looking at my schedule: **

**1****st**** Period: Algebra II : Mr. Thompson : 245**

**2****nd**** Period: AP American History: Mr. Perez : 122**

**3****rd**** Period : Study Hall : Mrs. Sanders : 243**

**4****th**** Period: English : Mrs. Hall : 167**

**5****th**** Period: Lunch : Commons**

**6****th**** Period: AP Biology: Mr. Banner : 201**

**It doesn't look to bad, I'll be able to do these classes in my sleep. "Well I guess we should go and find our lockers." Hector said as we walked down the hallway. People were staring at us, however I'm not surprised that they are. We are different them, an unnatural beauty that they were not used too. Our walks is more graceful, like liquid, we are faster, more agile, smarter, beautiful and powerful. **

"**What do you have first period?" Hector asked looking over my shoulder too see my schedule. **

"**Algebra II with Thompson, what do you have?" **

"**Same, we have English together too and lunch, but doesn't everyone have lunch together because it's such a small school. What about you Drake? What do you have?" **

"**I have AP American History, and I have English with you guys too. We'll have to sit together." **

**Draco was saying as we opened our lockers and placed our school supplies in the locker we were assigned. Hector grabbed a notebook and shoved a pen in his pocket while I placed the items I needed in my black purse. **

"**Let's go little sis!" He said enthusiastically. I laughed rolling my eyes as we walked into the classroom. I stopped laughing, we were the last ones in here and there were only two seats open in the back. Everyone seemed to be in a daze as they stared at us. The teacher finally snapped out of his daze and smiled at us, or more like grimaced. **

"**You must be Bella and Hector Swan. W-welcome to Forks High, I'm Mr. T-thompson and this is A-algebra II. You guys can sit in those t-two seats in the back. I'm just taking attendance." **

**He said stuttering over his words, he wouldn't look us in the eye. Hector rolled his eyes and handed our slips to him asking him to sign them which he did. I walked over to my seat sitting down in the farthest one from the front. Hector sat beside me. **

**The girl who sat in front of me was small, pixie like with spiky black hair, small features and honey-gold eyes. She was also a vampire…she was psychic. I looked at Hector, "She's psychic, another vampire. There must be a coven in this area." I whispered in Latin, quietly so only he could hear.**

**He nodded, I knew he could sense it too. Another power my brothers and I have, we can sense the power that a supernatural creature has, it's almost like a sixth sense. We have a lot of powers, we can control and create fire, teleport from the underworld, where we used to live, to the natural world where we live now. The demons that my father created is under our command and power. **

**We can make them do anything we want. Death, fear and darkness is what fuels our powers, without it we would die. It is how my father's power is fueled, however he is much more powerful than my brothers or me. **

**He controls death, he has the ability to take away your powers, take them from you, destroy you, make you beg for death as he weakens you slowly so that you're eaten from the inside out. He is stronger than any vampire, shape shifters, werewolf, fairy, or ghoul. The ghosts and demons of the world are his doing, he created the supernatural world to create fear, darkness and death in the world. **

**He hates humans, they are to powerful and cocky. However he didn't always be that way, he used to love humans, gave them a comfortable place to come to when they reached the afterlife. He was worshipped along with his brothers and sisters. But that all changed after we were born, the human race became to volatile, and powerful. **

**They needed to be reminded who their Gods were, they were created for a reason, to serve the Gods. But humans grew stronger, they stopped worshipping us and started worshipping humans who became Kings. Kings who thought they were Gods. My father was enraged, so he created two of each creature. A man and a woman of each.**

**A werewolf, who turns into a vicious man-eating wolf with long fangs, yellow red eyes and black fur. Of course they only turn during the full moon like many of the legends say. **

**A vampire, a bloodsucking, pale, granite skinned, red eyes, and sharp teeth person that with one bite has the power to turn anyone into a vampire. They are extremely beautiful and deceptive as they only come out at night. They are impulsive creatures and have little control especially when they are first changed.**

**A shape shifter, a person who that ability to turn into any animal they want with just a thought, however most of the shape shifters now only know how to turn into one animal. They too are extremely beautiful and unpredictable. They are controlled by their emotions and thoughts. **

**A fairy, the protectors of the forest, small sprite like creatures with wings, they are pale and extremely beautiful however they only drink blood much like vampires. They place deceiving thoughts inside humans heads to create chaos, they are the creators of nightmares and wicked evil thoughts. **

**A ghoul, they are the ghosts that haunt people, creating the paranormal activity in the world. They are invisible to humans but visible to the supernatural world. They are bloody, disfigured, demon like creatures that posses people and make others crazy. **

**My family are I, we are chaos, destruction, hopelessness, fear, darkness, a nightmare…Death. **

"**So how are where are we sitting today?" Draco asked, I shrugged. **

"**By the window, there is a small table, I am not sitting with **_**humans.**_**" Hector said in a sinister voice. People were defiantly scared of us, in fact they created a pathway in the halls so they would be no where's near us. Of course we were different, we glided down the halls like we were floating. We had such grace and power in our presence that people naturally feared us. **

"**I'll get us our food, or…yeah." Draco said, walking away towards the food line. Hector chuckled. **

"**They really do hate us don't they?" He said smirking. **

"**Like you care if they like you or not." I said smirking back at him. He laughed out loud, his deep sinister laugh ringing out across the common room officially silencing the entire room. I looked around the room, stupid humans. **

**Hector and I started talking animatedly about the high school and the kids in it, I guess the girls in Hectors biology class were staring at him, I laughed at him. Usually girls weren't so bold to confront, I guess would be the right word, Hector. It was usually the other way around and it was only because he wanted sex, nothing else. Draco was the same way when it came to girls. **_**Fuck em' and dump em', that's their motto. Me, well I'm still a virgin. I guess I still think that there is someone special out there. Right. **_

"_**Excuse me, but you're in our seats." A soprano like voice said. I looked over at her and was mildly shocked to see the vampires again. The one who talked was out in front, she had long bleach blonde hair that hung straight around her pale face. She was slightly taller than me but that could be because she was wearing heals. She had a model body, absolutely flawless but she obviously didn't know who she was talking too. **_

_**I stood up, looking her directly in the eyes, "Hello Rosalie, my name is Bella. You probably don't know me but I'm sure you've heard of me. Now I'm going to be nice about this since I'm in a good mood, this is my table, and if you have a problem with it then you can take it up with me somewhere else. We wouldn't want to scare the humans away now would we?" I said in a low tone so she could hear me but the humans couldn't. Rosalie had backed down, I had scared her even though she was trying to hide it. The big one with dark curly hair with a football players body stepped forward and gently pulled her back to him. The others were looking at my brother and me curiously. I smiled at the bronze haired one, he could read minds and by the looks of it was currently trying to figure out why he couldn't read mine. Interesting. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"You can be quite the bitch you know that Bella?" Draco said smiling at me as we walked out to our car parked next to the silver Volvo. Edward was standing there leaning back against his front door smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows silently asking him why he was looking at me like that.

He didn't say anything but smiled at me, a crooked smile that made my whole body tingle. I looked at trying to read him but not getting much only what others were thinking, like I was blank to him, he was blank to me.

Hector and Draco eyed him warily, I knew they were still upset about being sent here to live in this world instead of our home in the Underworld but just because it's bad for them, doesn't mean it has to be bad for me does it?

Draco placed his cold hand on the small of my back, "Come along Bella, we have business to attend too." He said sneering at Edward. Hector walked behind us smirking at Edward, which Edward smirked back. "I suggest you back down vampire."

Hector hissed gripping Edwards upper arm and squeezing as he heated his hand up burning Edward. I winced feeling Edward's pain, he was surprised by our strength and the power we possessed.

"Remember your place Cullen." Hector said as he got into the passenger side of the Ferrari, I sat in the middle of them looking down in my lap.

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at Rosalie like I did and scared her, I didn't like the way Hector and Draco were treating the Cullens, yes they were vampires and we were their rulers but we didn't need to act bad or feel superior to them, that put us in a bad light. People should look up and respect their leaders…right?

I'll have to ask Father, or maybe my uncle would be a better person to ask, he created the humans after all, but then again humans have always been petty and power hungry. I looked back at Edward, he was mad, confused and something else I couldn't understand.

"Why do you guys have to act that way? Just because he is a vampire doesn't mean he isn't a nice guy! You guys are terrible and should be ashamed! Look at Dad, he's the king of the supernatural world but he doesn't let that get to his head! He treats all of his people equally including the servants, you're letting this whole 'I'm better than you' attitude get to your head and it's annoying! Knock it off!"

I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"What the fuck Bella! You completely bitched that blonde chick out today and now you want to be all buddy, buddy with them? Are you on something!" Hector yelled back at me.

"Both of you shut up! Maybe…Bella is right, we shouldn't let ourselves become caught up in our power. I know you care about Edward, even if you don't realize it yet but you do, and I guess if you feel that way then Hector and I should be respectful." Draco said in his intelligent soul full deep voice.

I raised my perfectly manicured eyebrow at my brother and his assumption that I liked Edward. He smiled evilly that would send chills down others backs but just annoyed me.

"I'm bored! Bella lets go do something!" Hector said an hour later after all of our homework was done and out of the way."

I put my pencil down and looked up from my folder where I was placing my algebra II homework.

"Why don't I get invited to do something?" Draco asked looking at Hector.

"Because, you're weird and act like you have a stick up your ass half the time. What you find fun is not what Bella and I find fun." Hector said smiling in a sneering way.

I laughed as I pulled my boots on. "You guys are dorks, do you realize that?" I said standing up.

"Fine, you can go but if you act weird or obnoxious in any way you are out of here!" Hector said, Draco rolled his eyes before dashing out of the front door.

Hector followed at the same lightning speed, laughing I followed but shut the door behind me. I easily caught up to them as we ran in one fluid motion. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, it was going to storm and seeing the dark blue clouds roll over the mountains was breath-taking.

"Do you sense that?" Draco asked, I stopped running and listened. There were vampires in the distance, and they were playing…baseball?

"Are they playing baseball?" I asked, my brothers nodded.

"Lets go join them!" Hector said taking off at a run towards them.

"NO! Hector stop!" Draco and I yelled at the same time, not wanting to have to go and meet vampires, but he kept on running and eventually disappeared as he rounded a bend in the trail.

"God damn it, I guess we better go and catch up with him, come on sis." We ran together following the trail Hector ran a few moments earlier.

Hector had run out into a large open field, stock-still. About twenty five yards away were seven vampires, five were crouched in a defensive stance, while two blonde men looked at Hector curiously. Draco and I rushed forward, I was in the middle with my two brothers on both sides of me. We stood relaxed, watching them, the Cullens.

Remembering what I was thinking about earlier I reached out with my mind to my brothers, speaking to them, "We should talk to them, but I don't think it would be wise to tell them who we are or what we are, but let's be friends with them, they fear us and I don't want that." I said to them mentally.

They nodded and began moving forward, closer to them. I followed.

Draco stepped in front of Hector and me, "Hello, my name is Draco Blackthorn and this is my twin brother Hector and my other twin Bella. We are triplets, and are new to the area, we heard you playing baseball and was wondering if you needed any extra players?"

The man with more of a white blonde stepped forward, Carlisle, he had been with the Volturi back in the 17th and part of the 18th century, I knew I recognized him somewhere. He was the leader of the large coven, "Hello Draco, Hector, Bella, this is my family. My mate, Esme, my eldest son, Edward, my next son, Emmet and his mate Rosalie, my daughter, Alice and her mate Jasper. We would love for you to play, the teams are actually uneven why don't you and Bella play on Edwards team and Hector can play on my team, this way the teams are even now five on five." I smiled at Edward walking over to his side. His younger sister Alice skipped over, I was taken aback by her small 4'11" pixie like frame. She must have fairy in her, her spiky black hair stood all over the place and her big gold eyes lined with black eyelashes were full of excitement and wonder. She could see the future. Everything about her features were small, small nose, small mouth, small slightly pointy ears, defiantly has fairy in her, and small hands and feet.

"Hello, I'm Alice, I know we're going to be the best of friends!" She said, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Alice, my name is Bella. Who is on our team?"

"Well, I am and Edward is, Emmet and you and Draco. Rose, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Hector are on the other team. It's a lot of fun, we're only able to play baseball when it storms out…you guys will be able to play like we will right?" I laughed out loud, a beautiful light soprano tinkling of bells laugh.

"You leave that up to my brothers and me." I said winking at her.

"Alright guys stop messing around! Lets play some ball!" Emmet said, his burly heavy build vibrated as he yelled out signaling the start of the game. My team bated first, the vampires went first while Draco and I decided to go last. The game was very fast and I could see how Hector and Draco were loving it. Finally it was my turn.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I took the wooden oak bat from Esme who was playing catcher. Carlisle was pitching and Jasper and Rosalie and Hector were playing outfield. Basemen weren't needed in this game. We were winning, Edward and Alice scored, Emmet was on second base while Draco was on third, I looked to Draco, he smiled giving me encouragement. I looked at Jasper nodding, he grinned winding up. Gripping the bat I leaned forward zeroing in on the baseball being thrown at me. Letting go of the ball everything seemed to slow down, the bal moved forward fast but still in slow motion. I flexed my fingers moving my arms to hit the ball with perfect precision as the middle of the ball hit the sweet spot sending it out past the outfield where the vampires raced after it hoping to catch it. I dropped the bat racing to first base sending Draco home and Emmet on his way to third, we were going to make three points if I had anything to say about it. I was almost home, almost, just a few yards away…

"Bella look out!" Someone yelled but it was too late, Jasper tackled me to the ground creating the huge crack of lightning sound as our bodies collided. My natural instincts took over, my inner heat surrounded me in a fiery heat pushing out all of my energy sending Jasper out away from me creating a loud low pitched squeal that rose in octaves. He landed at the end of the field a good 200 yards away laying flat on his back burning red. I took a deep breath, looking at all of the shocked vampire faces staring at me. I blushed, my entire face turned red so I did the only thing I knew I could, run.

I made it home in five minuets flat, stopping as I ran into the house to take a breath. I plopped down on the couch running a hand threw my loosened hair.

"You know running from your problems isn't a very good way to solve issues." A velvety voice said behind me. I held in my gasp of surprise, shocked that had not sensed his presence. I didn't turn around but continued to look forward, his silent footfalls walking over towards me and sitting beside me.

"You are very intriguing Miss Blackthorn, ever since I met you I have not been able to get you out of my mind. You're different, that little stunt proved it back there, however you are not a vampire, you have a heartbeat, warm skin, and blood. But you're blood smells different than a humans more potent and concentrated. What are you?"

I looked at him keeping my poker face in perfect precision. "I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Cullen, I have no idea what you are talking about when you mention my humanity and for the thinking about me, well…touché."

I said looking at him from under my long dark eyelashes. Of course his poker face didn't change as he leaned forward, moving closer to me I pushed back scooting into the corner of the leather couch. I was trapped breathing in his mint and spice smell, it was intoxicating. My eyelids fluttered clouding over with lust, his lips drew closer one move from either of us and they would touch. My first kiss.

"I would very much like to kiss you Bella. May I?" He whispered our breath mixing creating a delicious aroma. I wanted him to kiss me, I had wanted him to kiss me since I first laid eyes on him, "Yes."

His soft full lips descended upon mine closing the distance between us, his taste was divine, like honey and cinnamon all rolled into one delicious taste. My hands ran threw his hair, his messy, long coppery brown hair, his hands on my waist tightened as I licked his upper lip. He growled pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss. I basically straddling his lap when we finally pulled apart.

I breathed in deeply, as he took unnecessary breaths. "You're very beautiful Bella Blackthorn, quite the little mystery."

"Well you, Edward Cullen, are very handsome, and I am not little." He laughed at me, a deep throaty laugh that sent chills down to my core. I blushed feeling the wetness pool between my legs, his eyes grew dark as he smirked chuckling another low husky laugh.

"You're cute when you blush." He said tracing it with his thumb. I leaned into his touch, "I don't know what it is about you Edward but it's like I've known you for forever. Ever since I saw you, I'm sorry if that bothers you-"

"Bella, you and I both know what happens when a vampire finds his mate. You are my mate, Bella Blackthorn." He said kissing me again, I smiled against the kiss, I already knew I was but it was good to hear him say it.


End file.
